


Unearthed

by hawkingbishop



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, War, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: A little Carmilla fanfic I thought up. I was coming up with some headcanon for her blood habits and then I started thinking about how/when they came to be, and it made me think of when she came out of the casket. And so I started writing this.





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> CW: BLOOD

The bombs unearthed her casket and brought it up to the battlefield. She joined all the rest, just another dead body in the surrounding mosaic. She was a husk of her former self, all withered and frail; the blood from the coffin had been used up years ago.

Any other place and she may have been left there to stay dead. But, she was brought back into this earth surrounded by blood. It was in the air, it was in the soil. And, all she needed was one drop to kick-start her system.

Since she ran out of blood those years past, she’d been in a near-death coma. She hadn’t been able to do so much as open her eyes or even think.

She was lying there, unconscious for hours, and it started to rain. A stream of water began rushing down the field toward her, coming from some fallen soldiers up the hill. It began pooling around her body and the casket.

The water reached her lips and entered her mouth. Almost as soon as that happened, her chest heaved slightly, once. Then, her mouth opened wide, spilling the remaining water out. She moved her neck around, still not opening her eyes; like a newborn cat, searching for its mother. She slowly, weakly, turned her body and began crawling.

She had woken up. But she still wasn’t awake. She had only one thought: “MUST FEED.” The water carried miniscule amounts of blood to her, but she needed more. It was enough to snap her out of her coma so she could move, but now she needed a real feast to completely regenerate.

Her animal instincts were in control. They were leading her to the nearest warm body. She followed her nose and ears to a dying man about twenty yards away. She crawled the whole way there, eyes still closed.

“Oh Gott, hilf mir! Mutter…” The man was begging for his life as he was clamping on his stomach wound.

She finally reached him and he looked at her in surprise. “Was? Wer…?”

She smelled the blood and couldn’t help herself. She crawled closer and just started feeding.

“Nein! Stopp! Dämon!” The man was shouting.

She helped stop his suffering as well as her own. And as she fed him dry, she slowly got better. She started to remember who she was. What happened to her.

And she wished she hadn’t. She wished she’d stayed in that box. She wished she’d stayed that husk. She wished she’d stayed dead…


End file.
